


A Place For Us

by doorstoheaven



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstoheaven/pseuds/doorstoheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum and his two pups show up in a faraway town looking for a job, but gets more than just that once he signs up at Jonghyun's family-run dog kennel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an entry for fybottomjonghyun @ tumblr's challenge themed "other sides of jonghyun, jonghyun being something he's not usually associated with". Inspired by The Lucky One, should anyone notice, though it's not quite a replica of the film.
> 
> Warning(s): slight emotional abuse

A couple swallows danced over his head as Kibum kicked a pinecone down the ditch. Neither of the two dogs trotting in front of him spared it a single ounce of curiosity, tails swaying in the air and fur bouncing ever so gracefully as they went on their way down the asphalt road. Trees of all kinds hovered tall over their heads, and other than the fenced field of grass with a handful of sheep on the other side of the road, the sign of life Kibum was looking for had yet to be seen.

 

With only half a day’s chance of getting to know the area—which was very much spent using all his pocket money on the most needed groceries and chasing raccoons out of his new home—the chances of getting lost was already great.

 

It was not until another ten minutes or so later that he stumbled upon a driveway leading up to a large, white house with grey roofs. This was the third household he’d seen on his way, and had it not been for the big green and white sign reading «Kim Kennels», he’d probably walked straight past this one, too.

 

Kibum studied the sign a bit more, his dogs peering up at him from his feet. Right beneath the neatly curved text it said «boarding & training», with an illustration of two dogs right next to it. Kibum looked over at the household up ahead. When he didn’t see anyone around, he decided to go take a look.

 

Gravel crushed under his shoes as he walked further. There were a couple more trees to his left, an area that looked more like the beginning of the outline of a forest than anything else. His eyes rather travelled over the clean short-cut lawn folding out in between the front porch of the house and the road. There was something strangely peaceful about the place.

 

He never got to dwell further on that thought; just when he was about to round the corner of the house something brown and big flashed before his eyes, and before he knew it, his back hit the ground. Kibum let out a surprised shriek at the sudden weight on top of him.

 

Comme Des and Garçons barked by his sides, clearly surprised, and soon the sound of two small feet running on gravel joined in on the shrill sounds in his ears. Once Kibum had gotten a moment to comprehend and really feel the thing heaving and panting on his chest, he dared take a peek, not at all surprised to find a Spanish Alano staring right back at him. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth, a bead of saliva landing on Kibum’s cheek.

 

«I’m sorry! He was just really happy to see you.»

 

Kibum looked up to the source of the voice, smiling to find a young girl at maybe seven years with two braids at the sides of her head biting her lip nervously down at him. «That’s quite all right,» he reassured, taking to scratching the Alano on top of him behind the ear before urging the dog off his lap.

 

«Dad always says I should be careful to leave the gates shut, but I sometimes forget,» the girl admitted, a regretful look seeping over her sweet features.

 

«We were both lucky this time around, then, weren’t we?»

 

A bright smile lit up her face as she nodded her head, stepping closer to lay a hand on the Alano’s shoulders and run her fingers through its short fur. Despite the excited and maybe a little too violent welcome he’d offered him, the dog didn’t seem hostile in any way possible, a happy look taking over its face at the petting. Kibum offered a hand to his own two dogs, standing sheepish and suspicious by his side. Two wet snouts soon pushed against his palm, reassured.

 

As Kibum stood up on his feet, another pair of rushed feet was coming towards them. When he looked up he saw a man, hair tousled and flannel shirt some sizes too big, rushing towards them from one of the buildings he had caught a glimpse of from the front, a phone pressed to his ear.

 

«Eunsook, you caught him, right?» he called once the girl was in his line of view.

 

When he saw Kibum by her side together with two other dogs, he came to a stop, a single «oh» falling out of his mouth. Kibum wasn’t too sure if it was because of them, or simply a reaction to whomever was on the other line of the phone.

 

Kibum offered a bashful smile either way, feeling a little too conscious in the situation at hand. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes—whether it was the phone call or him, he still could not point out—and he walked closer to where Kibum was standing with the girl and the three dogs sniffing at each other by their feet. He quickly excused himself in the phone and placed it flat against his shoulder. «Can I help you?» he enquired, his free hand coming up to rest protectively at the top of the young girl’s head.

 

Kibum bit his lip at the action, but met the man’s deep gaze nevertheless. «I’m here for the job? I mean, I saw your ad and thought I could drop by and see if you were still hiring.»

 

«Right.» The man stared at him as if he was a ghost. There was a slight look of surprise on his face hearing Kibum’s words, a couple of seconds passing by before he broke the silence again, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. «Can you just wait a little?»

 

Before Kibum could utter his reply, the man had spun around on his heel and headed back to where he came from. Kibum watched as an elder woman met him half-way, the two of them exchanging a couple of words that ended with the woman rolling her eyes and the man walking off with the phone back to his ear.

 

Kibum made a face.

 

«So Eunsook, is it?» he asked, crouching down to pet at the dogs in turn, looking up at her with a smile.

 

Eunsook fiddled a little with her denim skirt, nodding. Kibum offered a hand. «I’m Kibum,» he said, and she shook his hand with her small one, giggling. «Nice to meet you, Kibum. Who are your puppies?»

 

«This is Garçons,» he introduced, running a hand over the black fur of the poodle rooted still at the spot by his feet. Motioning over to the brown-furred dog who was sticking his butt in the air with a playful bark at the Alano who mirrored his actions just as much, Kibum said, «and that’s Comme Des.»

 

There was a brief comment from Eunsook about how she thought they were cute when the elder woman from before walked up to them in a pair of rubber boots that seemed a couple sizes too big for her feet, immediately giving a smile that spread wide and natural on her lips. «I heard you wanted a job,» she offered, titling her head to the side as if to motion towards the buildings behind her. Her grin remained. «Got plenty of that around here. Come, I’ll tell you more about the job agreement and you can decide for yourself if you want in or not. Oh, and Eunsook, darling, put Bruno back in the cage with the rest?»

 

Eunsook showed no complaint as she called for the Alano, who came willingly once Kibum had picked Comme Des up in his arms to take away the distraction, and soon she was off on her way. Kibum called for Garçons to follow him as he sauntered after the elder woman towards a smaller house behind the main household.

 

The two doors were wide open, a similar green and white sign of «Kim Kennels» plastered on the space between them. There were another bigger building further up ahead, one that looked like an old farmhouse in the same white fashion as the rest, rosebushes by the wall on one side of the wide doors in the middle, and an occupied dog yard by the other. In between all three buildings there was a tall tree and a wooden picnic bench.

 

Kibum thought the place looked nice.

 

«So,» the woman said once they had made their way inside the smaller house. She took place behind the counter, looking through some papers while Kibum sat Comme Des down on the floor with Garçons. They sniffed around the floor. «Here’s a list of work chores you’ll have, here’s the work contract and this one is just a form we’d like you to fill out so we know where to contact you and your preferred order of payment.»

 

Kibum took a look at the papers she had slid across the countertop, humming in approval. The job would involve everything from washing dogs to agility training and feeding; just what would be expected of a kennel in the first place, and not at all things Kibum had not been through with his own dogs before.

 

«Looks pretty decent,» he commented under his breath, referring to the payment. Kibum grabbed a pen and saw to filling out the form, meeting her eyes for a brief moment as he said, «I’ll take it.»

 

«Great,» she smiled, offering a hand once Kibum had filled out the form and signed under the work contract. «I’ll be looking forward to working with you…» she scowled at the paper form before looking up at him again, «Kibum-ssi. I’m Kim Hyerim, by the way.»

 

They shook hands.

 

Hyerim was about to put the papers into a folder, leaving the one with his work chores for Kibum to take, when the man from earlier walked into the room to join them—this time without a phone. Upon his arrival, Hyerim paused her actions to grin at him. «Oh, just in time. We’ve got ourselves a new employee, so you don’t need to worry about it anymore, okay?»

 

There was a hint of shock on his face, Kibum noticed, however it soon stretched into a look of dismay that he didn’t quite manage to hide before Kibum had seen.

 

He shot a look over to Kibum, as if in apology, before he walked up to behind the counter where Hyerim was putting the newly closed folder into a drawer. He cleared his throat, his fingers tapping softly on top of the counter as he said, «I thought we were going to properly evaluate all applicants before we decided on any hiring.»

 

A scoff came from the older woman, though the knowing smile she gave the latter told Kibum she was far from scornful. «Well, guilty as charged for breaking that agreement, and I’m sorry, but look at him,» she threw a finger in Kibum’s direction for emphasis. «He’s got two dogs, trained and raised well, and Kibum here even came to the kennel to ask for this job face to face. What does that tell you?» Hyerim gave him no time to reply. «He’s perfect for the job. Now be nice, show him around, and I’ll help Eunsook with her homework before making dinner.»

 

Silence followed as she strutted out of the room, leaving the two of them to tend for themselves. There came a sigh from the man behind the counter. Kibum eyed him as he stretched out a hand. «I’m Jonghyun. Nice to meet you.»

 

«Kibum,» he said once their hands were connected. Jonghyun nodded, looking into his eyes as if he wanted anything but. Trying to ease the evident tension that had somehow formed between them, Kibum tilted his head towards the door Hyerim had just walked out from. «Your mother?»

 

Jonghyun shook his head. «Grandmother.»

 

«Really?»

 

«Yeah,» said Jonghyun, an ever so little smile curling at the corner of his lips when he saw Kibum’s surprise at the given information. «She’s a little lively for her age.»

 

Kibum hummed, folding the paper on the countertop before putting it in his back pocket. «Then you’ll be lucky if you turn out to have inherited those good genes of hers.»

 

Jonghyun snorted at that, shaking his head and walking away from the counter to crouch down and greet the two waddling pups on the floor. Kibum would have regretted his lame comment hadn’t it been for the small glint of amusement he’d spotted in Jonghyun’s eyes. He watched as his dogs’ tails wagged, snouts and tongues trailing over Jonghyun’s extended palms happily.

 

«I’ll show you around,» Jonghyun offered once he had inquired about Kibum’s two bundles of joy (which amused Kibum to no end, honestly, because Jonghyun seemed persistent on keeping up with his irresolution, but he did a poor job at it. His adoration for dogs shone through almost instantly.)

 

Patting his thigh and giving a small order to follow, Kibum—with both dogs in tow—followed Jonghyun outside. With a dared glance up at the main household, he saw what must be the main entrance, with an ever so small set of stairs that led up to a roofed porch with garden furniture and potted flowers.

 

Jonghyun was headed north, towards the bigger building of the three, the one that reminded Kibum of a barn with white painted walls like the rest. They walked past the spacious dog yard and happy dogs with wagging tails and lolled tongues, towards the wooden set of fencing at the side.

 

«This is where we do agility training,» Jonghyun explained once they came to a stop by the open entrance. The colourful agility gear placed on the grass inside the partition area spoke for itself. Kibum nodded, looking to Jonghyun as he explained, «Some come here with their dogs for agility as the main purpose, but most don’t make a specific request for it. We try to keep up with at least a twenty-minute training with each dog a day, you know, since it’s good for keeping them activated, but it depends on how many we have in.»

 

«Do you have any other workers?» Kibum wondered, trying to picture how a daily schedule would look like with a small amount of workers taking care of each dog during the amount of one day.

 

«No,» answered Jonghyun truthfully, a purse to his lips that made Kibum cock his head.

 

«Then how many dogs do you have in right now?»

 

Humming in thought, he leant an elbow against the top pole of the fence. «I’d say we have twenty-three right as we speak. There’s another two coming in tomorrow, four getting picked up.»

 

Kibum figured that as long as the number of dogs in the kennel didn’t exceed thirty, a day would be more than enough to go through all daily routines with the dogs, as well as keeping the kennel clean and up to date on stock, if they were three workers in to do all the chores. It couldn’t be too hard.

 

«So. Moving on,» Jonghyun said suddenly, crossing his arms and walking back towards the handful of dogs in the dog yard a couple feet away. Kibum stared at his retreating back for a moment before picking up pace to keep up.

 

Once they had stepped foot into the main locale of the kennel, Kibum found that the building was a lot more sizable on the inside than the outside would let on. On the far left end, a set of dog yards that seemed more than secure were stocked along the walls, facing each other. There were a couple dogs inside, he noticed, and they jumped to their feet upon their arrival, wagging their tails. Kibum’s own two pups trailed in front of him and sniffed their way over hesitantly, though once they noticed the carefree welcome, both wagged their own tails as they bumped noses with some of the dogs on the other side of the railing.

 

He glanced over at Jonghyun, just catching the fond smile that had ghosted over his lips, before the latter cleared his throat and pointed towards the opposite corner of the room by the door, where a rack or two stood packed with things that couldn’t be anything other than related to dog. «That’s where we keep our stock. I can’t say it’s the most structured place in here, but it works.»

 

They trailed over to said corner as Jonghyun spoke. Kibum stifled a laugh. «Here you’ll find pretty much everything you need: dry food, wet food, shampoo, brushes and other equipment for grooming and cleaning, toys, treats, you name it.»

 

«You have any deals with any dealers for restocking?»

 

«Yeah, we’ve got a deal with the pet store in town. We usually drive in there to pick up our stuff once they’ve gotten our orders,» Jonghyun explained briefly, in which Kibum nodded in understanding, before he walked over to the other side of the room. That side was more open than the stocking place had been, Kibum noticed, as he looked over the garden hose, tub, and the small block of cabinets against the wall with a deep, spacious sink.

 

«Let me guess,» Kibum started, tapping a nail on the surface next to the metal of the sink. «This is where you take each dog on a wild joyride with disco music and soap bubbles.»

 

Jonghyun snorted. Kibum found that he liked the sound. Especially when what followed was Jonghyun biting into his lip to suppress a grin threatening to spread on his lips. «That’s not too far off,» he offered, avoiding eye contact.

 

A bark broke the sudden silence that had formed between them, and soon Comme Des came sprinting towards them with Garçons in tow, trying to catch his tail. The brown pup made a gawky jolt forwards, claws spinning against the floor as he spun forwards and around Kibum’s feet; Garçons didn’t seem to want to give peace about trying to catch the other dog’s fuzzy tail. Kibum barked an order for them to stop, and soon both pups stilled, staring up at him with heaving breaths. He crouched down to scoop each of them into the crooks of his arms.

 

«You’re adorable, yes you are, yes you are,» Jonghyun cooed, petting them and letting their tongues lick at his hands. He grinned. «And very, very obedient.»

 

He met Kibum’s eyes then, and they carried a certain kind of sincerity that took Kibum by slight surprise. Jonghyun bit the inside of his cheek, seeming self-conscious as he took a step back, though not pulling away his hands. He took a glance at his wristwatch before saying, almost uncertainly, «Hey, so, I’ve shown you where things are as for now. Granny will show you through your chores tomorrow, just so you can get the gist of it. Does that sound okay for you?»

 

«Of course.»

 

Kibum, with both dogs in arms, followed Jonghyun as he led the way outside, both of them coming to a stop by the red pickup parked by the far end of the driveway, next to the house. «It was nice meeting you,» Kibum said, and Jonghyun nodded and gave a smile in return. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. «Then I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow?»

 

«Sure thing.»

 

As Kibum walked down the driveway, a black sedan drove past him. When he moved to get back to the main road, he stole a glance back at the Kim Kennels residence. Jonghyun still stood where he had left him; hands crossed tightly over his chest, as he conversed with a woman who he presumed owned the black sedan. Something told kibum she wasn’t just a regular pet owner there to arrange something for her dog.

 

 

***

 

 

Next day was Monday. Kibum had sauntered his way up the Kim Kennels driveway, dogs in his front, and had been greeted by a bright-smiled Eunsook who wore her school uniform and a blue, single ribbon hairclip that matched her skirt. She had been biting into her sandwich and just slamming the red pickup’s door shut when she spotted him and his two companions.

 

They were just as equally thrilled to see her as she was them, it seemed, for they had ran up to her and jumped at her sides until they got access to her hands and started licking her fingers. Eunsook’s giggles only geared them on.

 

It was only a moment later that Jonghyun had come outside, dressed in simple denim jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a cardigan with his hair combed neatly. He’d immediately told Eunsook to quickly go wash her hands and finish up her breakfast; he seemed in a hurry and, Kibum dared say, troubled.

 

Kibum got his pups back to their placid state of mind and Eunsook ran inside.

 

He’d offered a good morning, though Jonghyun didn’t seem too mindful of his reply. Jonghyun crouched down and petted the two pups, saying nothing, and Kibum considered breaking the silence, but by the time he had opened his mouth Eunsook came running outside claiming she was ready to go. They had gotten into the car by the time Hyerim stepped out on the porch, Eunsook waving them goodbye and Jonghyun avoiding his gaze before they drove off.

 

«Don’t mind him,» she had said, sipping at her coffee and giving him a look with an unreadable glint in her eye. «He’s always grouchy on these mornings.»

 

With that, Kibum not knowing what «these mornings» meant, the day had gone on. Hyerim had scolded him half-heartedly for showing up so early, eventually letting it go since «it was his first day at work». Kibum kindly turned down both breakfast and coffee before he went on with his chores for the day.

 

Comme Des and Garçons spent an ever so eventful day together with the other dogs at the kennel. Kibum hadn’t expected them to be this eager about interacting with the other dogs, especially not the smallest ones, though they still came running to his sides once in a while to check up on him and get their fair share of attention. Whenever they were tired or too hot, they had found a lovable spot in the shades of the tree in the centre of the residence.

 

By lunch hours, one dog, that so happened to be the Alano named Bruno who had first greeted him the day before, had been picked up. Another one had been dropped off. It was a full-grown, albeit still young King Charles Spaniel, for whom the owners had requested full two hours of agility training. A quick check in the records system that Hyerim had been ever so kind to show him through, told him that Molly was a regular with appointments every Monday, more than often for agility than anything else. She seemed quiet and obedient, some of what he figured was only inevitable for an exhibition dog.

 

«So, how are you liking the job so far?» Hyerim asked him when they were seated inside the kitchen for lunch. By then they had fed the dogs, given them water, done several leaps of agility, washed the cages, and taken half the number of dogs for a walk. He had yet to see or hear anything about Jonghyun.

 

«It’s great,» he admitted with a smile. She returned it just as easily, pouring water into his glass from her side of the table. Kibum had to admit the house was a lot more spacious than he had first assumed.

 

«Wouldn’t expect less. You’re obviously a dog person, right?»

 

They conversed just as easily after that; Hyerim was such an amiable person, it couldn’t go any other way. Kibum had admitted to never having had a proper job he’d enjoyed before, and after she’d asked, that he had gotten Comme Des four years ago, whereas one year after he had gotten Garçons in the spurt of a moment from a pet shelter in the city.

 

It was when they were done eating and doing the dishes that Kibum asked about the Kim Kennels. Hyerim fiddled with her hands inside the steaming water as he dried off plates and glasses by her side. «The kennel was officially founded a good forty years ago. I was only eighteen when my parents decided this is what they wanted to do,» she said, tossing the plug aside. «My father would be getting a safe income from the job he had by the side; starting up a kennel is fairly risky in a small place like this used to be back then. They managed, though, and it ran stable up until today. I took over when they retired, and we’re running as smooth as ever. It wasn’t my dream job, but quite frankly, I’d be stupid to say this isn’t the greatest job I could have right now.»

 

Kibum hummed and nodded along, drying up the last couple of cutleries as she moved to put the rest in their respective cupboards and drawers. He bit his lip and watched her for a second or two, before asking what he wanted to ask the most. «And Jonghyun?»

 

«Oh, he mustn’t have told you much, considering the pensive look on your face,» she shot him a grin over her shoulder, and Kibum fought the flush working up on his ears at her teasing tone.

 

He folded his hands over his chest and waited for a reply. «That boy only stays around because he doesn’t feel like he can leave. He and Eunsook moved in here with me when she was a couple months old, has lived her since. I finally convinced him that helping me out with taking care of other peoples’ dogs isn’t much of a living, so he looked around and got himself a job at the elementary school in town.»

 

He didn’t pry more into the subject after that, partly because he didn’t want to seem like he was snooping and having too much interest, but also because Hyerim seemed awfully selective in what she chose to tell him.

 

When the clock rolled around four p.m., Molly had gotten her two-hour-or-so agility session and been picked up again along with the three other dogs scheduled to check out that day. Kibum was busy soaping in a Shepherd named Joe when Jonghyun and Eunsook got back. He heard something about homework, glanced over to see Eunsook almost tripping in the staircase on her rush inside, and then over at Hyerim greeting the owner of the last dog set to come in.

 

Jonghyun met his eyes for a brief second before going back to the conversation among the three of them, Kibum moving to grab the hose and get rid of the shampoo. He was almost done when the Shepherd’s tail started to sway, Kibum then turning to see Jonghyun walking towards them.

 

Joe’s tail was heavy and dripping with water as it swayed and he greeted Jonghyun. Kibum washed off the last bits of soap from his hind legs before turning off the water, which seemed to be a huge mistake, once Joe decided to shake off the dripping water of his fur. Jonghyun stood up with a jolt and a shriek and made a grimace. Kibum laughed at him, running the towel he had just grabbed down his bare arms before seeing to dry off the Shepherd’s fur, Jonghyun crouching down to help. «Have a good day at work?» Kibum asked.

 

There was a low hum before Jonghyun said, «Yes, very.»

 

Kibum glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes. He seemed less rigid, compared to how he had been before taking off that morning. Kibum hesitated briefly before deciding not to let the conversation die down just yet. «You teach?»

 

«Only in arts class,» Jonghyun pursed his lips, a look on his face that told Kibum he knew who was the tell-tale of this information to have him asking.

 

He seemed not too keen on talking, and Kibum found that the silence forming in between them as they dried off and petted the Shepherd was a comfortable one. He wouldn’t mind.

 

 

***

 

 

Kibum was seated at the picnic table in the backyard looking over their stock orders with Comme Des and Garçons at his feet when he heard a vehicle driving up the driveway. Hyerim had gone out to walk the last bunch of dogs for the evening, and last he checked, Jonghyun was still inside with Eunsook. He soon recognized the black sedan as it came to a stop next to the red pickup car, and the woman stepping out of it didn’t seem too foreign to him either.

 

Her heels seemed almost too thin for the gravel underneath them, yet she walked over without a single stutter. She took off her sunglasses with one hand, shaking the long strands of hair away from her face as she crossed her arms over her chest loosely.

 

He greeted her with a bow of the head. She quirked an eyebrow at him. «Can I help you?» he asked.

 

The woman looked him down without saying anything at first, pursing her lips in an unpleased manner, almost. «So you’re the new plaything around here. Jonghyun mentioned you.»

 

«Excuse me?»

 

«You’re the new employee, right?» she asked matter-of-factly, shooting him a downgrading look. Kibum could only nod his head, incredulous. «I wouldn’t expect too much if I were you. Jonghyun isn’t one to be picky, it seems.»

 

Kibum was about to splutter another series of what’s and excuse me’s, when, as if on cue, Jonghyun and Eunsook stepped foot out of the house and towards them. Eunsook had her hair split into two ponytails and a purple backpack on her shoulder, grinning wide once she laid eyes on them. The look crossing over Jonghyun’s face appeared to be a dark one.

 

«Hey there, little one,» the woman said to Eunsook with a tight-lipped smile, like whatever had just come out of her mouth had not been malicious. She placed a hand over her shoulders. «Ready to go?»

 

Eunsook nodded idly.

 

Jonghyun had a frown on his face when he stepped up to them. There was no avoiding how he had folded his arms over his chest; Kibum thought it looked just as tight as last time. «You’re late,» he remarked, not offensive, but rather careful. The woman showed no sign of giving a reply. Jonghyun bit into his lip before pulling Eunsook into a hug, murmuring, «Have a good time, all right? Call me if anything’s wrong. Promise?» he waited for her to nod before sighing lightly. «Okay. See you on Sunday.»

 

Neither Kibum nor Jonghyun said anything as they watched the two get into the car. Eunsook waved them goodbye from the passenger seat, and soon the black sedan was driving off. The vehicle was out of sight when Kibum first cleared his throat. «So that’s Eunsook’s mum?»

 

«Yeah.»

 

«Then—then are you two…?»

 

«I don’t want to talk about it.» Jonghyun sighed and walked over to the table before siting down in front of the papers Kibum previously had been looking over. He met Kibum’s eyes, patting the spot next to him on the bench. Kibum hesitated for a brief moment, then moving to sit down next to him. Jonghyun tapped the table with his fingers for a second before saying, «Listen, if there’s anything she said to you, I’m sorry. She tends to be a little mean when there’s anyone she doesn’t know around here.»

 

That not at all convinced Kibum, however he let it drop either way.

 

 

***

 

 

In the span of the next couple of weeks, Kibum had come to find a pattern in Jonghyun’s mood. He learned that whenever the black sedan stood parked by the Kim Kennels residence, or would pass him by on his way to or home from work, it usually meant bad news in regards of temper. At first he thought that Jonghyun wanted him gone at those days; his shoulders would be tense and he avoided eye contact; he appeared to wish for privacy and isolation. Kibum didn’t believe in solidarity, though, and unless Jonghyun would pointedly brush him off, he’d stick around as much as he could. His bad jokes could actually come in handy, who would have thought.

 

On those nights, he’d take up Hyerim’s invitations for dinner. He would get up and arrive a little earlier the mornings after, just to wish them a good morning and have a cup of coffee while Hyerim made Eunsook her lunch.

 

He also found that Eunsook only spent every other weekend with her mother. Apparently it was a matter of availability and priorities from the woman’s part; that much Jonghyun had bothered to tell him, as if his distress wasn’t visible enough.

 

 

***

 

 

«So? What do you think?»

 

Kibum watched as Jonghyun hopped down onto the floor of the motorboat, making a show of throwing his arms around for display with a grin sprawled across his lips. He crouched down and ran his hand along the inside of the boat’s edge, pretending to inspect the stained wood with further interest. «Very fresh, very cool.»

 

Jonghyun snorted, unamused. «You have a terrible sense of humour, do you know that?»

 

«Oh, come on, I at least make you smile most times, so it can’t be that bad,» Kibum defended, grinning at him from his spot on the pier. Jonghyun made no move to deny his statement.

 

«No, but really,» he said instead, sitting down cross-legged and knocking his knuckles against the hardboard.

 

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Kibum touched at the wood again. His fingers ran over the surface with ease. «It’s pretty. I didn’t know you had a boat?»

 

«Obviously.» Jonghyun pulled his knees to his chest and smiled into his jeans. «My grandfather used to take my sister and I here every Thursday when we were little. He’d take us for a ride, teach us how to fish, and how to care for a boat. Thinking about it now, I’m pretty sure he just wanted us to take care of it after he died, probably.»

 

«He passed?»

 

Jonghyun hummed. «Mhm. When I was eighteen. Heart disease.»

 

«I’m sorry,» Kibum offered, but Jonghyun waved it off with a shrug.

 

They sat in silence for a while after that. It felt good, Kibum pondered, with some fresh air. Although he spent most his days outside, it was a different kind of fresh; a new spot, peaceful, with no sign of human life. His ears got to rest. The water brought a clean whiff to his nose. There were occasional dragonflies buzzing about and seeking out the leaf of water lilies on the water surface before going along on their journey. Time felt so insignificant in that very moment.

 

«Kibum?»

 

«Hm?»

 

«Why are you here?» Kibum frowned, and Jonghyun was quick to rephrase. «I mean, obviously, you’re here because I asked if I could show you something and you work at my family’s kennel, but like…why are you _really_ here? Where is it that you’re coming from?»

 

«I’m guessing that isn’t a geographical question,» he remarked, a smile tugging at his lips upon seeing Jonghyun cuddling further into the drape of his knees with a nod. Kibum sighed, memories from his childhood and youth resurfacing. «I don’t know. I just wanted away from where I was. Truthfully, I only stumbled upon your kennel by accident; I don’t think I would stay here for this long if it wasn’t for that.»

 

Jonghyun gazed at him for a minute. He’d nodded his understanding, albeit rather feebly. Kibum had this strange, yet reassuring feeling in his chest that it didn’t really matter. He rested his chin on top of his hands and gave a weak smile. It was then Jonghyun started gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip, eyes averting just for the split of a second before he peered up at Kibum from under his lashes and asked, ever so carefully, «Have you ever regretted staying?»

 

Kibum’s smile did not falter.

 

«Never.»

 

 

***

 

 

December rolled around sooner enough: The busy summer season at the kennel had passed, green fields of grass had been replaced by messy piles of snow, and Eunsook’s eight birthday had thankfully landed on a Saturday.

 

Around noon Friday before, Kibum had been set to be chauffeur.

 

His first task was to drive Hyerim to town (Jonghyun refused letting her behind the wheel after she nearly killed herself once having a stroke while driving) and help her out with grocery shopping. When everything was set for Eunsook’s favourite meals, drinks and sweets—including a grand birthday cake—for her big day, Kibum then drove her back home to the kennel so she could get started on preparations, before proceeding to drive back to town to pick up Jonghyun and Eunsook from school.

 

Before they headed home for the weekend, Kibum tagged along as Jonghyun and Eunsook picked out decorations and necessities for her birthday party. A bunch of paper platters, Disney themed napkins, balloons, birthday hats and candles later, Eunsook sat giggling in between Kibum and Jonghyun in the truck as Kibum drove them home, skipping from one upbeat song to another ballad one—all of which she sang along to with heartfelt dramatic gestures.

 

Eunsook’s happy demeanour carried out the rest of the day; Kibum doubted she’d be getting too much sleep that night.

 

On Saturday Kibum showed up to the Kim’s residence two hours before the rest of the guests would arrive. Hyerim seemed ever so grateful, appearing to not know where to put her hands first: the cake or the living room. Kibum made sure to give Eunsook a good round of hugs and kisses and birthday wishes before setting the table, folding napkins, then going on to dig forth a couple of new candles to put in the candleholders.

 

Jonghyun padded into the kitchen with bare feet when Kibum was red-faced and on his sixth balloon. It was the ones Eunsook had insisted they buy, with different colours in different sizes and in the amount of forty per package. Not buying more than one had been a safe call, if you asked Kibum, though the amused look on Jonghyun’s face told him the latter had yet to share that opinion with him.

 

«Not the best at balloons, are we?» Jonghyun grinned, glint in his eye.

 

Kibum grumbled, trying not to sound defensive when he said, «I told you not to buy them. They’re cheap and they suck.»

 

The unimpressed look on Jonghyun’s face did not diminish. «Here, let me try,» he offered, walking over to where Kibum had been struggling to tie a knot at the red balloon’s end. «Your fingers are just too thick.»

 

That didn’t turn out to be the problem, if the grimace and loss of blood stream in Jonghyun’s reddened fingers was anything to go by—not to forget the failed attempt at actually sealing the balloon. Huffing out a breath before trying again, this time hopefully with a better grip on the limited area of the neck of the balloon, Jonghyun frowned when all his attempts was in vain. «You’re right,» he deadpanned at last. «They suck.»

 

Kibum laughed at him.

 

«Dad? What’s wrong? Are they broken?» Eunsook called from her spot by the kitchen table, eating a sandwich.

 

«No, they’re just hard to seal, sweetie,» said Jonghyun.

 

Eunsook slid off her chair and walked over with a stroll, jutting out her bottom lip as she examined the red blown-up rubber. «Show me,» she adjured, and Jonghyun explained while demonstrating the knot before she took a hold and tried doing as she was told. She managed at her third try.

 

Thereafter Jonghyun and Kibum both blew up balloons in all shapes and colours as Eunsook sealed them; after a couple of minutes of hard work in Jonghyun and Kibum’s case, plenty of balloons were spread around the floor and walls and shelves around the house. Hyerim had also finished decorating the birthday cake, sending them a couple dozen amused looks over her shoulder in the process.

 

At five, family and friends of not only Eunsook had gathered up in the living room and kitchen; it had started to darken outside, and the lit lights and candles inside created a warm atmosphere along with all chatter and laughs that filled the air.

 

Hyerim had introduced him to all her friends, including the apparently few blood related relatives she had left. They seemed just as welcoming as she had been, and didn’t miss a beat before inquiring about his work and relations. Eunsook, too, had insisted he meet all her closest friends; Kibum felt oddly special, what with the way she pulled at his arm excitedly and spoke of him with such endearment.

 

It wasn’t until he found himself in the middle of a small-town local political discussion that Kibum felt a little out of it.

 

Instead, he found himself wondering where Jonghyun was.

 

It’d have to be well over an hour since he last saw him regarding Eunsook with showers of affection as she blew the candles of her birthday cake and swore she had wished for something great.

 

On second thought, he did see him go off further down the hall towards his bedroom a good twenty minutes ago. A peek into the living room also told him that Eunsook’s mother was not to be seen.

 

Excusing himself, Kibum decided to have a look.

 

The corridors in this part of the house were a lot quieter than in the main living area, laughs and chatters growing more distant as he walked the floors. It was untouched, white walls decorated with family pictures and a single door at the far end; one that he had learned to be Jonghyun’s.

 

«Do you think this is easy for me? I give and I give—I’ve been nothing but generous towards you—and this is the shit you’ve set on giving me? So I deserve this, is that what you mean?»

 

The muffled voice he heard from the other room had a sharp edge to it, as if it would cut you if you didn’t comply with its words. Kibum had been around enough to know whom it belonged to.

 

«That’s not what I meant.»

 

Jonghyun sounded like he was calm, yet there was a certain stiffness to his words that made Kibum wonder if they had just calmed down after an argument, or if the argument was just now starting.

 

«Then what? What, Jonghyun? What the fuck do you mean?»

 

There was no reply. Kibum could hear ruffling, as if something was shoved over the floor, followed by a bewildered snort.

 

«You actually have the audacity to ask more of me after all I’ve done for you and Eunsook. First you asked for my leave, then you wanted my money, and now you’re asking me to _care_ more? Just what is it you want, Jonghyun? What’s your _real_ motive? Because I’ve been here and I’ve cared, just as much as you have.»

 

«No! No, you haven’t! That’s the entire point!»

 

Kibum tensed and stilled, back pressed to the wall. He’d never heard Jonghyun this angry. The silence that followed told him it wasn’t something that happened often. Eunsook’s mother’s high heels clicked against the floor a couple times before the room fell silent again, however not for long.

 

«Is this about the birthday party? About how you had to for once use your own goddamn money wage, huh? Mine’s not good enough for you, is that it?»

 

«No, it isn’t _about_ that.»

 

«Then what? Is it your new handyman telling you to give me shit?»

 

Jonghyun sneered. «This has nothing to do with Kibum.»

 

«Really? Because I’ve seen the way he looks at you, it wouldn’t surprise me if-»

 

She was given no time to finish.

 

«This isn’t about him! This is about you! This is about how you’re not there for your own daughter. This is about how you won’t give a damn about anyone other than your own damn self! You’re constantly belittling me and you make me feel like shit for nothing, I wish you could just _stop_ -»

 

«And why do you think I’m like this? Huh? You want to fucking know why I’m like this? Because you made me this way. You came into my life with your sorry ass and look where it got me. You took away everything. You took away my freedom, my body, my youth. I’ll never get anything back and still I’m fucking stuck with you! And guess what? You know what’s really funny? That your sorry ass has become even bigger of a sorry ass, it’s actually _pathetic_ how you could turn out like this, honestly-»

 

«Get out. I don’t want to see you anymore.»

 

Kibum could hear her let out a bewildered breath of disbelief. «What?»

 

«Get out,» Jonghyun repeated, voice calm and shaking, though far from weak. A couple seconds of nothing made him snap, and Kibum winced. «I said get out! Get the fuck out! _Now_!»

 

She said nothing before throwing the door open, its knob colliding with the wall inside Jonghyun’s room with a loud _bang!_ Once she caught sight of him her already spiteful eyes turned even more vitriolic. Neither said anything for as long as the interaction lasted, Kibum standing his ground until she stomped her way down the hall, heels clicking with each and every step, wrathful.

 

He pushed off the wall, coming to see Jonghyun seated on the edge of his bed. His eyes were unfocused, nostrils flaring. Kibum closed the door and sat down next to him, keeping away at a respective distance, though still retaining some inches between them. At first they sat in silence. When Jonghyun’s breathing grew irregular and his shoulders started to shake, Kibum snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him into his embrace, and it was all it took for Jonghyun to give out.

 

«I hate her,» he said, voice hushed, strained against the skin of Kibum’s neck. «I hate her so much.»

 

Kibum rested his cheek on the top of Jonghyun’s head. He could feel his ragged breath, hear it in his ears; Jonghyun shook in his arms, and Kibum was certain he was having a breakdown. «I hate her,» he said, over and over again, like a mantra.

 

«I know,» Kibum whispered back, because it felt like it was the only thing he could do right then, aside from locking Jonghyun in his embrace and swaying their bodies from side to side as he dug his nose in the crook of Kibum’s neck. He shushed him, softly, carefully, and Jonghyun cried.

 

Hyerim stuck her nose into the room from the doorway a good plenty minutes later. Jonghyun had tensed, however not moved, seated in the very same position as Kibum had urged him into earlier. Kibum met eyes with her, not finding the kind of worry he had first expected. She needed no explanation. She needed no words.

 

She gave a weak nod before closing the door again.

 

When she did, Jonghyun dug his nose deeper. He was quiet, was now breathing steadily. Kibum did not let him go, though, running his hand up and down Jonghyun’s side, his back; offering his warmth in the embrace that Jonghyun seemed to submit to so candidly. He couldn’t help but feel a little powerless when Jonghyun started crying again.

 

 

***

Snow crunched under his boots with each step he took, creating a steady beat to his ears. Kibum hugged around himself, nose stuck into his scarf as he tried moving instead of thinking of the freezing cold biting at his toes. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were purple.

 

It had really frozen down overnight. The meteorologists promised cold weather below the freezing point and little to no sun out the week, just to add a little salt to any wound there’d ever be.

 

Jonghyun had straight out avoided him for the last two days, ever since Eunsook’s eight birthday. Even when he had been over to help them clean up the house on Sunday and coincidentally stayed for dinner, it was impossible to not notice Jonghyun’s avoidance of eye contact and pretty much just any contact as a whole. Kibum felt conflicted. He didn’t know if Jonghyun was acting like this for the same reason he always had for acting like this, or if it was specifically because of his breakdown that took place in Kibum’s arms.

 

Therefore, to clear things out, Kibum had gone on a mission. A mission that wouldn’t have been much of a mission had Jonghyun not ran off. However, Kibum did not despair; he had the ever so useful source of Hyerim, who had hinted her grandson had headed off to where he always headed off to when he first did.

 

Like that, Kibum had thrown on the few winter clothes he owned and gone off.

 

Finding out where Jonghyun was wouldn’t be hard. When Kibum finally spotted the familiar now almost-frozen water and snow-covered pier, he quickened his pace, only to curse under his breath when he almost slipped on one of the slick planks. Treading carefully, he stepped into the boat, smiling a small smile when he noticed that the snow had already been brushed away from the door entrance. Shaking off his boots, he opened the door, sticking his head inside to lock eyes with Jonghyun seated on the opposite side of the room. «I knew you’d be here.»

 

A half-hearted smile slipped across Jonghyun’s lips, though not for long. He stuck his hands under his armpits and jiggled his legs a little, eyes casted down to the floor.

 

Pursing his lips, Kibum sighed and stepped inside, closing the door before walking over to where Jonghyun was sitting at the stools. He took a seat next to him, and for a moment neither said anything. Kibum could see Jonghyun wasn’t all that happy about his arrival, but hoping that he, too, saw that it had to be done eventually.

 

«Look,» Kibum tried, folding his hands in his lap. «I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t want it to turn out like this.»

 

«No, no, don’t…» Jonghyun stopped himself, shaking his head with a frown before rephrasing himself. «You shouldn’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault.»

 

Kibum bit his tongue, settling on asking, «Then why are you avoiding me?»

 

«Because,» he started. Jonghyun shifted in his seat, biting at the inside of his cheek before finally looking up to meet Kibum’s eyes. «Because I don’t know what to say to you.»

 

«Jonghyun, I know…you two don’t have the best relationship. And probably loads of shit in the past. It’s really not that hard to notice. But I don’t expect you to tell me your whole life story just because you have a bad relationship with your ex-wife. So please, don’t feel like that. If you want to talk about it, then I’m here for you, but if not, that’s fine too. The point is that I’m here, you know?» Kibum bit at his lip. He rubbed his fingers together a couple of times before adding, rather bashful, «I care about you.»

 

A smile lit up Jonghyun’s face at that, but there was still hesitance, a look of vulnerability hiding within his brown orbs. Kibum searched his eyes, for something, anything that would give him that soothing, heartened feeling he found himself seeking for, but coming off empty-handed.

 

«Mum used to tell me that obedient kids got loads of luck in the future,» Jonghyun mused, smiling under his nose. His eyes were fixed at his hands in his lap. Kibum couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t wear any gloves and his fingers looked mad cold. «So naturally I did as I was told for the most of it. I was so sure I’d be the luckiest boy in town, I even boasted about it to my classmates.»

 

Kibum fought back a snort. Surely a young Jonghyun would be thrilled about his newfound way to a bright future. The image warmed his heart.

 

There was a pause to Jonghyun’s words; he still fiddled with his hands, seeming rigid in his seat. «Thinking about it now, though, I’m pretty sure that luck turned on me long ago. I’m extremely good at making bad choices. I still catch myself doing them, once in a while.»

 

«How so?» asked Kibum.

 

Laying his palms flat against his thighs, Jonghyun lifted his eyes to Kibum’s again. «I say the wrong things. I hurt people—never intentionally. It’s just that I’m a terrible judge of character. I get on their good side, because I think they are genuinely good people, but in the end the culprit is usually me.»

 

You’re wrong. The words stung on Kibum’s tongue, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say them. He wanted to tell him, wanted Jonghyun to know that that’s not how it was. That it wasn’t his fault. Thinking that Jonghyun actually meant those words horrified him. Especially when he knew so very well who the actual culprit to have him think like that really was.

 

«My parents died when I was seven,» Jonghyun said suddenly. It took Kibum by surprise; not only because he had been so engrossed in the elder’s last spoken words, but also because Jonghyun had never mentioned his parents before. Hyerim hadn’t either, really. All Kibum knew about them was what he had had to assume on his own: They simply weren’t part of the picture.

 

«They passed away in a car accident. My sister was four when it happened. She doesn’t remember much, but it still affected her just as badly, I think. She’s been in the army for five years now. Only met Eunsook twice, when she was a new-born baby and when she turned two.»

 

Jonghyun slowly rubbed his hands together, licking his dry lips before saying, «School never really treated me well after that. It was only when I started high school I felt like it might turn out well for me. And it did, really. I met a really cute girl in my second year who turned out to be my girlfriend, after a daring first date. We stuck together pretty tight through those two years. We were inseparable.»

 

A smile found place on his face for a second before it fell again. «When I was eighteen, my grandfather passed away. At that time, I also came to know that…» he shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. «I came to know that _she_ was pregnant. It felt like my life was falling apart. I had absolutely no faith in that I’d manage to pick myself up and heal after his passing. I knew I’d have to one day, but right then, I felt so lost, I felt so at the bottom, all I could do was cling to her. Hope that maybe, if I was lucky and did it right, the happiness we had shared would come back to me. So I did the most stupid thing and asked her to marry me. And of course, she had to be even stupider and say yes.»

 

Kibum kept his mouth shut. He wanted to inquire, to comment, to let Jonghyun know he was listening, lest he change his mind and take back his words. Despite that, not even a single hum could make its way up Kibum’s clamped throat.

 

«In essence, that probably doesn’t sound so stupid. I got to marry my high school sweetheart; I got a shot at a new path in life together with someone I loved. It’s just that it was so awfully obvious that she had already lost interest. I bet that if it hadn’t been for her being pregnant, we’d broken up long before that,» Jonghyun stated, back to rubbing his fingers together absently. «During the last months before Eunsook was born, she didn’t keep back on expressing her regret.

 

«Someone had to take care of Eunsook and I weren’t too keen on leaving her with her mother. She never got back to working after her pregnancy perm. I had to keep up with mine as best as I could, but eventually the time didn’t seem fit anymore. It took me maybe two months to get out of there and I settled for a real divorce when Eunsook turned one. Her mother never complained about our leave, either.»

 

Sighing, Jonghyun leant forward in his seat, shoulders slumped. «So, that’s it. We left. I moved back in with my grandma, helped her out with the kennel, and she helped me out with Eunsook. When she was three, my ex-wife came to my doorstep claiming she wanted part in our daughter’s life. Said that if I didn’t let her have Eunsook every now and then, she would set on depriving my custody.»

 

A pang of solace shook through Kibum’s chest. He didn’t know what to say. He’d had his ideas about how things weren’t all that great between Jonghyun and Eunsook’s mother, that much even a fool would notice, but he would never have expected what Jonghyun had just told him.

 

Instead of going with his usual «I’m sorry» as he would have, Kibum found himself looking at Jonghyun’s hands again. They were folded, his thumbs running over the back of his palms, and looked no less cold than earlier. He placed a hand on top of them. Jonghyun stilled. As expected, the skin against his palm was shockingly cold compared to Kibum’s rather warm ones. «You’re so cold,» he uttered, frowning. «Why are you even out here, it’s in the middle of winter and it’s freezing cold outside. You’ll get sick!»

 

Jonghyun flushed, as much as one could flush in such harsh conditions. «I needed to ease my mind a little.»

 

Huffing out a breath, Kibum stood up on his feet and placed his palms on Jonghyun’s cheeks, just to be met with an even more biting cold than the one of his hands. «You’re really cold, Jonghyun. Here,» he said, unfolding his scarf to wrap it around his neck. «Heat up.»

 

The second he locked eyes with him, the words almost died down on his tongue before he could speak them. There was something in Jonghyun’s gaze that rendered him speechless, something in Jonghyun’s gaze that pulled him in when Jonghyun placed a hand at the back of his neck, and close his eyes when Jonghyun’s colder lips sealed his own. It was a careful, light touch of lips that deepened only when Kibum let himself be drawn closer.

 

Both of Jonghyun’s hands draped around Kibum’s neck, one set of fingers curling into his hair as Kibum ran his hands up Jonghyun’s thighs, up his sides until they settled on his waist. Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, offering more of his lips that Kibum gladly devoured. He pressed in between his knees, earning a sound from the back of Jonghyun’s throat that made his chest explode. Kibum pulled back, just a little to run the tip of his tongue along Jonghyun’s bottom lip before claiming his lips yet again. He snaked his hands around Jonghyun’s waist, pressing his body closer, until the grip around his neck tightened. When Jonghyun moaned, Kibum pulled back.

 

«Wait, no. I’m sorry.»

 

The light pants of Jonghyun’s breath came out as light puffs of smoke. He seemed giddy. «Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who kissed you.»

 

«But it feels wrong,» Kibum frowned, shaking his head. «I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re vulnerable. That’s a dick move.»

 

«It wasn’t a dick move, Kibum,» Jonghyun reassured, rather rushed, as he moved for a tighter grip around Kibum’s neck. «Shut the fuck up and kiss me again,» he urged. Seeing Kibum neither did what he was told nor seemed to be thinking about doing it anytime soon, Jonghyun sighed, defeated. His hands slid from Kibum’s neck and down to his lap again. «I’m not vulnerable. I’m not seeking relief from my _excruciating_ pain about the past.»

 

Kibum gave him a dubious look.

 

«I mean it,» Jonghyun stressed.

 

Soundlessly patting the latter’s thighs, Kibum let out a sigh. «Fine,» he said, leaning in to place a soft peck on Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun smiled into the kiss, and Kibum couldn’t help but think that his lips were so much softer than he had ever allowed himself to imagine.

 

«You know,» Kibum started, voice low. He rested his forehead against Jonghyun’s, feeling his breath on his lips. «I said I didn’t need your life story.»

 

Jonghyun smiled. «But you’ve wanted it.»

 

Needless to say, the purposeful pause in Kibum’s next word was unnecessary. He grinned. «Maybe.»

 

 

***

 

 

Sweeping his lecture book and notes into his bag, Kibum bid his co-workers farewell for the weekend before walking the corridors towards the east wing of the school. Several classes of different grades had already been released for the day, children roaming around the halls with either delighted grins on their mouths or tired looks on their faces.

 

Once where he had headed for, Kibum slipped out the nearest exit to wait for Eunsook in the shadows of the sun, just as planned.

 

Kibum, with his already years-old bachelor degree in English language and literature and more newly acquired degree in elementary education, had been lucky enough to score a job at Eunsook’s school. Naturally, Eunsook had been delighted.

 

Now a daily routine worked with Eunsook, Jonghyun and Kibum all three driving to school together, spending the day in their respective places at the school with an exception of Jonghyun and Kibum’s shared lunches, and then Kibum and Eunsook would catch up with Jonghyun passing by his building on their way to the car.

 

Comme Des and Garçons had become best friends with Hyerim, earning the older woman a secure second place after their rightful owner. Hyerim would keep up with the kennel during the hours Jonghyun and Kibum spent at work, until they’d come home and help with the rest of each day’s chores.

 

A minute or two later, Eunsook came sauntering outside alongside the other children, smiling broadly upon seeing him at the usual spot. Kibum smiled and waved at her, offering a greeting once she was within reach.

 

«Can I piggyback ride you home?» was the first thing she asked.

 

Readjusting his shoulder bag, he crouched down to be in her reach. «Sure, hop on.»

 

With Eunsook giggling in his ear and holding on tight, Kibum asked about her day and her plans for the weekend as he walked them down the pavement. It was only until he found Jonghyun seated on one of the benches that he came to a stop.

 

Eunsook giggled again.

 

His eyes were closed and head bent forward, as if he was sleeping. Kibum gasped softly, turning his head to peek at Eunsook before freeing a hand to place a finger on his lips saying, «Shh.»

 

She obliged, though not with her grin widening on her face.

 

Treading carefully, Kibum walked closer to where Jonghyun was sitting, the elder’s head falling back as he let out a loud snore from deep in his throat. Eunsook was unable to keep in her giggles, then, and it made her clutch a hand over her mouth as Jonghyun stirred, coming to wake.

 

Before he could open his eyes, Kibum lunged forward, aiming for his chest with an over-exaggerated roar resembling a bear’s. Jonghyun startled awake with a shriek, flailing his arms around and eyes widening twice their original size. He fell backwards in his seat with an overly shocked look on his face.

 

Eunsook chortled. «Dad! You can’t sleep at school!»

 

«B-b-but,» Jonghyun spluttered, gaping wide and loud as he yawned. Kibum fought back a snort. He was much cuter than that when he yawned for real. «I was so _tired_.»

 

«Then you can sleep in the car,» Eunsook reasoned, hopping off Kibum’s back with a huge grin on her face. They both knew what was coming. She took a couple steps away from them, sprinting off no sooner than she had exclaimed, «Race you to the car! Last one there is a chicken!»

 

Kibum laughed, heartfelt, as he watched her run off. He offered Jonghyun a hand. «Are you ready to go home?»

 

«You bet,» was the reply. Kibum took Jonghyun’s hand in his, and together they jogged off to keep up with Eunsook who would much likely probably win, of course—as she always did, because she was the fastest of all three of them. It was a proven fact.


End file.
